Burning Heat ON HOLD
by Rebelle Mason
Summary: *ON Hold* (Sorry it's just I have to put it on hold but read my other story, The Lies of Justice it's much better!) Description: Bryn McMahon has just signed to WWE. Bryn has just won her first match until... everything goes south to hellll... Apearances by: Kaitlyn, Layla, AJ Lee, The Shield, Randy Orton, and more! (I'm a stinky summery writer so ready the story lol XD)
1. Debut Disater

*** I do not own anyone besides Bryn everything else goes to Selena Gomez and WWE**

Chapter 1:

Bryn McMahon prepared for her match backstage at the gorilla position against AJ Lee. She looked at the monitor and saw AJ skipping down the ramp and around the ring like the crazy douche bag she is. Finally, after what seemed like 5 minutes, it was Bryn's turn to go. Her theme song _Come and Get It_ – by Selena Gomez started to splay around the arena, she couldn't help but smile at the screaming fans cheering for her. Moments later the match started, Bryn decided to have a little fun by taunting and mocking her. AJ was pissed, but Bryn dogged every move that she made. After a while, AJ was groggy and tired so Bryn decided to put her away with her finisher, the Heavenly Rester. 1…2…3! _"The winner of this match by pin fall Bryn McMahon!" _Lillian Garcia's voice said though the arena. Bryn smiled, but her smile faded into a shocking horror when she heard:

Serria,

Hotel,

India,

Echo,

Lima,

Delta,

The S.H.I.E.L.D

Bryn fell back into the ring horrified. In her opinion these three men scared the hell out of her. Dean Ambrose terrified her the most. _Why me! They attack superstars not the divas! Besides, what injustice have I done! _She wondered. By now The Shield was already on the apron scowling at her like a pack of dogs starving for meat. They surrounded her from the inside of the ring. "Get up." Dean said pulling her to her feet by her hair. Bryn screamed in furry. When she was to her feet she slapped Dean hard across the face. "You JERK!" she screamed. Dean's eyes were like daggers into her soul a dark and evil smirk crossed his face. He whispered something into Roman's ear then Seth's. Roman rolled out the ring and behind the barricade and Dean rolls out the ring to the side of the ring. Bryn looks at them confused, but it was short lived as Seth grabbed her knees and threw her over his shoulder. Bryn screamed. _"My god King, What on earth is the shield doing!" Cole said. _Jerry "The King" Lawler was too shocked to respond.

Bryn was handed to Dean and Dean handed her to Roman. The more Bryn kicked, screamed, and punched, the tighter his grip got that also hurt her enough the give her a bruise. Bryn caught sight of Dean and Seth looking at her. They stared at each other for a long time even up the stairs until Bryn looked back down. They walked into some hidden locker room when finally Roman sat her down on the bench. "Let me out of here you assess!" she screamed in anger. "Shut up." Dean ordered. "No Dean I want out, now!" "I said, SHUT THE HECK UP!" Dean yelled at her. Bryn growled. "Stay here with Roman." Seth said as he and Dean left the room.

As soon as they left, Roman disappeared into a bathroom. Bryn quickly acted running out the unlocked door. "Haha suckers." Bryn mumbled. Bryn ran down the hall and to the halfway down the right. She froze. Seth and Dean had just turned that corner. They scowled at her at charged for her. Bryn sprinted off behind herself into big sliding double doors. Escaping into were the superstars and divas roamed the halls. A bunch of superstars and divas huddled considering what they would do to find Bryn. John caught sight of her and whispered to Randy Orton. Randy turned to look at her and yelled "Bryn's back guys!" Everyone turned to face her cheering and asking if she was "okay". Bryn nodded and looked behind her. No Shield. But she knew they were watching, waiting, and lurking….


	2. Hotel Madness

_***I do not own anyone except for Bryn! Everything else goes to WWE!**_

Chapter 2:

Bryn sat on her bed in her hotel suite her hands covering her face as she sighed in heavy anger. She felt crappy that she was afraid of the shield and couldn't stand up for herself. The bed sunk in a little on both sides as her best friends, and roommates, Kaitlyn and Layla sat next to her. "Cheer up girly, Shield won't be around forever!" Layla said. "Yeah next time they show up we'll be right at your side!" Kaitlyn added. Bryn sighed of relief," Thanks guys I know I can always count on you guys to be there." "Now let's all empty our minds and go up to the hotel bar." Layla suggested. "Sure." Kaitlyn and Bryn responded.

The three girls headed downstairs to the bar sitting at the counter. It was Kaitlyn's turn to buy the drinks for the night. They waited for their drinks patiently. "Oops gotta use the bathroom." Kaitlyn said drinking a little too much. When she left Layla turned to Bryn and asked,"So who do you like in The Shield the most gurly?" Bryn rolled her eyes,"What about you Lay? Who is your secret crush?" Layla crossed her arms "Roman." She mumbled. (In my version Roman Reigns doesn't have a wife or child so he's open for dating) Bryn snickered at her," Oh wow, Lay!" Layla glared at her," Your turn…" Bryn smiled like AJ just more demented," None." Layla rolled her eyes then looked over Bryn's shoulder. She smiled darkly and evilly. "Let's see who likes you Brynie." Bryn whirled around her jaw dropped in shock and horror. The Shield was on the other side of the bar drinking.

Layla headed to them twirling her hair glancing over her shoulder at a scowling Bryn. Layla got their attention as the shield turned to look at her. Bryn jumped out of the seat and ran so that she was looking out the window with her back turned. She tired to ignore the shield and Layla looking at her in the reflection, but every time she looked down at the streets below and the flashing awesome lights the refection seemed to follow. (The bar was on the top floor for an amazing view) Finally, after what seemed like hours of staring, the shield turned back around to Layla. Bryn growled as the shield nodded at something Layla said as she skipped back to her, the shield watching her all the way to Bryn. "Hey Brynie!" she said rocking up and down on the balls of her feet. Bryn frowned,"Layla…" she said through clenched teeth. "Seth and Dean said they like you a bit. Roman just looked away at me." Layla beamed.

Bryn's eyes widened her fists clenched. Kaitlyn walked up to them and automatically knew something was wrong by Bryn's clenched jaw, balled fists, and scowl. "What did I miss?" Kaitlyn asked.

Kaitlyn, Bryn, and Layla walked out the bar and to the elevator. They all were a little high, but not all the way so that they were drunk, drunk. On the way to the hotel Bryn felt staring at the back of her. She turned and saw…you guessed it The Shield. Bryn picked up her pace a little and nudged Kaitlyn. "Turn around." Bryn whispered through clenched teeth. Layla was already in the hotel suite. Kaitlyn held the door for Bryn to hurry up, but she was grabbed by the waist a lifted off her feet. "LAYLA!" Kaitlyn yelled as she ran to Bryn's aid. Bryn screamed making a scene no matter how tight the grip was. Kaitlyn tried to release the hands on her waist, but was only pushed to the ground. Layla saw what was going on and charged at the shield. Like Kaitlyn she was pushed too. Suddenly everything stopped. "Seth, hold Layla, she can come with us." Dean ordered. "Give me Bryn. You get Kaitlyn." He said to Roman.

Without hesitation they all switched. Now they all were in the elevator. _'Fuck these guys.' _Bryn thought. They were between floors when Dean pushed the stop button on the elevator. Everyone jerked as the elevator came to a halt. The girls were violently thrown to the opposite side of the elevator. They winced in a little pain. Dean moaned and growled in anger at their constant 'Oh let us out, you asses, Jerks, This is BS' "You guys AREN'T leaving until you prove why, and if u don't - you will be delivered" he paused "Justice."

_**So what do you guys think what do u think Ambrose/Moxley means by "Justice" please favorite, and follow trust me I'm only 12 years old so by chapter might be short so yeah. I need to know some people like my writing so please review and favorite **____** c: **_

~Nia A.


End file.
